


Who the Hell Said "Scrumptious"?

by TheHorae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Romantic Comedy, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: Tony Stark was throwing another one of his famous parties, and unsurprisingly, he charmed you into going. Now, you have to confront your feelings for the ever-so handsome Bucky Barnes, dead memes, and potential dance-floor injuries.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Who the Hell Said "Scrumptious"?

You weren’t normally the type to go to parties. Hell, you weren’t normally the type to go anywhere with more than 20 other people in the same room as you. That is, until Tony invited you to one of his world-famous parties.   
In any other setting, you would have politely declined and prepared for a relaxing night in; but this was Tony Stark. The man was basically a fountain of charisma, which he used ever so skillfully to convince you to go.   
That is why you were lying face-down on your bed, covered by a blanket of dresses, even though you had been afflicted with the horrible condition of having nothing to wear.   
“[y/n], you have to pick one, you can’t just use them as a duvet.” Natasha sighed, as her and Wanda continued to root through your closet.  
“I’m not using them as a duvet; they’re my grave. I’m buried in dresses, and I hope I die here.” You groaned from within the pile.   
“Being dramatic is not going to help you pick anyone up tonight, [y/n].” Wanda chided, walking over to you and flinging the bulk of the dresses to the floor, freeing you from your fabric prison.   
“Who says I’m trying to pick anyone up?” You retorted, sitting up with a scowl on your face.  
“The way you were staring at Barnes during training today begs to differ.” Natasha piped up. You could hear a smirk on her lips as she looked through your clothes.   
“Shut up, Nat.” You growled through clenched teeth as a blush rose to your cheeks.   
“I haven’t heard anything about this, do elaborate.” Wanda grinned, joining you on the bed.   
“I was trying to show her a new move I’ve been working on, but she was too busy focusing on a certain sergeant’s hind-quarters,” Nat smiled, grabbing yet another dress off a hanger and holding up for you to see, “Thoughts?”  
“I was not looking at his hind-quarters Natalia!” You insisted, ignoring the dress in her hands, “Who even says ‘hind-quarters’ anymore?”   
“Fine, fine, you weren’t checking him out. Can you at least pick a dress so we’re not late?” Nat digressed, once again holding up the dress.  
You couldn’t deny that the dress was beautiful. It was black, with a low neckline and a slit up the leg. You wondered why a dress that sexy was in your closet.   
“I’ll wear it, if you’ll stop goofing on me about Bucky.” You challenged.  
“That’s like asking me not to breathe.” Nat replied smarmily.  
“Eh, it was worth a shot. Gimme the dress.” You shrugged, taking the dress and examining it further.   
“You’re going to look like you’re burning!” Wanda beamed happily, and both you and Nat fixed her with confused looks.  
“Wanda, babe, do you mean she’s going to look ‘hot’?” Nat asked, smiling wide.  
“English isn’t my first language you guys!” Wanda snapped, but quickly cracked a smile as you and Nat shared a giggle.   
Still chuckling to yourself, you entered the bathroom and climbed into the dress. After a lot of shimmying and about ten minutes of figuring out how to do up the zipper yourself, you emerged.  
“So, how’re we looking?” You asked, striking a goofy pose.  
To your surprise, Nat and Wanda looked stunned. For a moment they stood there, completely silent, until Nat spoke up.  
“[y/n], you look insane!” She exclaimed, and Wanda nodded along enthusiastically.   
“You look like a model! But like, better and more beautiful.” She grinned, gesturing to your lovely figure.   
“Really? You guys think so?” You asked, walking over to your mirror for a better look.  
The dress was certainly flattering, as it hugged your curves beautifully and fell just right. You felt like a stone-cold fox. Suddenly, you were excited for the party.   
“Yes! Now, let me do your hair, and Wanda can do your makeup. We’re going crazy on you tonight.” Nat beamed.  
“Nice phrasing.” You giggled, as Nat pushed you back into the bathroom.  
-  
Once Nat and Wanda had finished their work, you headed down to the party. You all looked killer, and this only caused your excitement to grow. However, your nervousness experienced a healthy growth spurt as well.  
Nat’s assumptions about your feelings for Bucky were one hundred percent right, as usual, and you had no idea what you would do once you saw him. You weren’t strangers of course, and the missions that you went on together normally went very well, but that was work. You had no idea how to actually convey interest in someone in a normal way, and that only made your nerves worse.   
The music from the party wafted through the walls of the compound, and as you grew closer to the “ballroom”, as Tony called it, you began to feel your own heartbeat in your ears. Your mouth suddenly became as dry as a desert, and Nat immediately noticed.   
“What’s up, мой дорогой?” She asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.   
“Just nervous, I guess.” You replied, but you knew she heard more than you let on.   
“You’ll be fine. If you get uncomfortable, you can come hang out with Steve and I.” She smiled, and you gave her a small nod.   
You soon arrived at the ballroom doors, and the music was almost overwhelming. Wanda pushed the doors open, and you were greeted by probably the largest collection of visual stimuli that ever existed in one room.   
Hundreds of celebrities, political figures, and one or two youtubers filled the massive room. Tony’s specific brand of “Dad rock” blasted over the speakers, and there were enough balloons on the ceiling to re-enact the movie Up.   
Wanda quickly found Vision, and left you and Nat standing by the door. Disrupting your slack-jawed staring at the thousands of balloons, Nat grabbed your wrist and led you over to a sitting area, where Steve and Sam looked to be in a deep conversation.  
“I’m telling you Wilson, it’s yanny.” Steve stated, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.   
“It’s probably your senior citizen ears then, because it’s all laurel for me.” Sam replied, taking a swig of his beer.  
“Guys, seriously?” Nat chirped, taking a seat on the arm of Steve’s chair and wrapping her arm around his shoulders.   
“That meme is like, prehistoric.” You added, walking over to Sam and taking a spot beside him on the couch.   
“So is captain Rogers over here, but he’s still relevant as ever.” Sam quipped, and Steve fixed him with a sharp glare.   
“You ladies look beautiful, by the way.” Steve recovered, giving Nat a chaste kiss on the cheek.   
“Yeah, [y/n], you’re looking scrumptious.” Sam said, and you burst out laughing.  
“Sam, that’s really nice, but I never want to hear you say ‘scrumptious’ ever again.” You giggled.   
“Who the hell is using the word ‘scrumptious’?” Bucky asked, seemingly appearing out of no where.   
You suddenly became extremely aware of your own appearance as he sat down beside you.   
“Apparently, [y/n] over here doesn’t approve of me saying that she looks scrumptious.” Sam stated.  
“Well doll,” Bucky turned his gaze to you, “You kinda do.”   
The shade of red that your face turned was probably undocumented in the colour wheel, and you couldn’t help but smile awkwardly. You knew that Nat was staring at you, almost telepathically urging you to respond. You mustered every ounce of game that you had and replied.  
“Well, Barnes,” You turned toward Bucky, looking him up and down, “you kinda do too.”   
And you weren’t wrong. He looked phenomenal. He was wearing an all black suit, which fit him perfectly, and his long hair was pushed off his face, revealing his hypnotic blue eyes. You felt like you could stare at him forever.   
“I’m glad you think that,” He smiled, and you felt as if you could jump him right there, “because I came over here to ask you to dance.”   
You were not expecting that.   
“I’d like that, Bucky.” You heard yourself say, as he grabbed your hand and led you to the dance floor.  
You had no idea what was going on. You couldn’t dance to save your life, and now you were dancing with probably the most attractive man you’ve ever seen.   
Luckily, a slow song came on, so you didn’t have to worry about breaking both your legs in a freak dancing accident. You breathed a sigh of relief.   
Then, you sucked the sigh back in when Bucky placed his flesh hand on your waist, and held your hand with his metal one. He pulled you close to his chest as you swayed with the music.   
You thought you would be more nervous about being this close to him, but something about being so close made you feel safe. You began to relax as you laid your head on his shoulder.   
“So, [y/n], I wanted to tell you something.” You could feel his deep voice rumble in his chest as he spoke, and you noticed an unmistakable quiver of nervousness in his tone. You removed your head from his shoulder to look at him.   
“Yeah?” You replied, eager to listen to what he had to say.  
“Ever since I came here, you’ve always been so nice to me. You never seemed like you were afraid of me, or of what I’ve done. You’ve always been patient, fun, and gentle. You treated me like a person when I felt like nothing. I admire you a lot for that. Maybe more than I should,” He started, the nerves in his voice becoming more apparent, “I really like you, [y/n]. I never thought that I’d be able to like someone after everything, but here you are. I obviously have no idea if you feel the same way, but I just needed to tell you that.”   
You felt completely at a loss for words. He liked you? Like, really liked you? Your brain was running a mile a minute, trying to figure out a response.   
“Bucky, I feel the same way,” You replied, almost too quick to understand, “I like you, too.”   
The way his face lit up at your words almost made you want to cry. A broad smile spread across his face, and his beautiful eyes crinkled adorably at the corners. He pulled you closer to him in a hug, still swaying to the music.   
“I have a question, then.” He grinned as he pulled away.  
“Ask away.” You returned his smile.   
“Can I kiss you?”   
The purity of the question melted your heart, and almost without thinking, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss.   
You didn’t know how long you were kissing for, but you didn’t care. You had him now, and he had you. In that moment, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translation: мой дорогой- My Dear
> 
> Hi Guys! Thanks so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
